heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Damsel in Distress/Gallery
Gallery Images Peach_&_Bowser.png|Princess Peach kidnapped by Bowser. Princess Zelda Captured.jpg|Princess Zelda gets captured by Ganondorf. nell10.JPG|Nell Fenwick getting kidnapped by Snidley Whiplash. Kim_tied.png|Kim Possible tied up after she gets double-crossed by Eric. Jewel kidnapped by Nigel.png|Jewel kidnapped by Nigel. Snow white escaping in forest.jpg|Snow White in danger of the Evil Queen's wrath. Belle-Wolves-(Beauty_and_the_Beast).jpg|Belle being attacked by a pack of wolves. T-Rex_Jess.jpg|Jessica Harding hanging on the edge at the mercy of Tyrannosaurus Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt.jpg|Ellie and Peaches held hostage by Captain Gutt and his pirates. File:Ginormica held prisoner by Gallaxhar.png|Ginormica held hostage by Gallaxhar. Leah hostage.jpg|Leah Estrogen kidnapped by Thrax. Itbabytop.png|Beverly Marsh captured by It/Pennywise Rain washed away by a raging river.png|Rain washed away by a raging river. Angie_held_hostage_by_Don_Lino.jpg|Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Don Lino. Blue-Eyes attacked by One-Eye.png|Blue-Eyes being attacked by One-Eye. Daphne Blake tied up.png|Daphne Blake gets captured and tied up multiple times (Like for example, She gets tied up by two undead soldiers). Perils_of_Penelope_Pitstop.jpg|Penelope Pitstop Kidnapped by The Hooded Claw Boo kidnapped by Randall Boggs.jpg|Boo held hostage by Randall Boggs. Lilo kidnapped by Captain Gantu.png|Lilo kidnapped by Captain Gantu. Princess Leia at the mercy of Darth Vader.png|Princess Leia at the mercy of Lord Darth Vader. Jasmine trapped in Hourglass.jpg|Jasmine imprisoned in a giant hourglass by Jafar as she’s at the risk of being buried alive. Merida attacked by Mor'du.jpg|Merida attacked by Mor'du. Dot_trapped_in_pit.jpg|Dot trapped in a pit while she is stuck hanging from a branch about to fall to her death. Shero and Misket tied up.jpg|Misket and Shero tied up by Cizer. Amber_and_Crystal_in_trouble.jpg|Crystal about to be beheaded by Steve with bulldozer, but Amber protect her, in result both are in danger. Starling imprisoned by Repton.png|Starling imprisoned by Repton. Linda_attacked_by_First_Sister_(Lady_in_Red).png|Linda attacked by First Sister (Lady in Red) April O'Neil hanging over the mutagen tank.png|April O'Neil tied up by Baxter Stockman hanging over the mutagen tank. File:Mlp_the_movie_metrofilms_-_tempest_shadow_and_imprisoned_twilight.jpg|Twilight Sparkle captured by Tempest Shadow. Diamond Dogs carrying Rarity S01E19.png|Rarity is captured by the Diamond Dogs. Princess_Cadance_uncovered_S2E26.png|Princess Cadence gets imprisoned in the caves beneath Canterlot. Twilight's friends and Discord is captured.png|Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike and Discord have been taken prisoners. Aurora sleeping.jpg|Aurora under Maleficent's curse which was altered by Merryweather where she would sleep until awoken by her true love. Tiana captured.jpg|Tiana captured by frog hunters. Wendy in trouble.png|Wendy Darling lands into trouble and gets kidnapped by Captain Hook. Jane bound and gagged.png|Jane kidnapped by Captain Hook. Eliza Thornberry bound and gagged.png|Eliza Thornberry bound and gagged after getting kidnapped by poachers Jenny Foxworth captured.png|Jenny Foxworth held prisoner by Bill Sykes Megara held prisoner by Hades.jpg|Megara held prisoner by Hades. Kayley in Distress.png|Kayley held hostage by Ruber and his goons. Evie captured.jpg|Evelyn O'Connell captured by Imhotep. Willie Scott lowered to the Lava.jpg|Willie Scott is being lowered to the Lava by the Thuggee cult. Minnie Mouse held hostage by Pete.png|Minnie Mouse held hostage by Pete Ginger captured by Mr. Tweedy.png|Ginger captured by Mr. Tweedy to test her on the pie machine. Lady Jaye captured.png|Lady Jaye captured by Destro. Kimber Benton captured.png|Kimber Benton tied up. Kiara surrounded by the brush fire.jpg|Kiara being surrounded by the brush fire made by Vitani and Nuka. Alex held hostage by Marco Lumiere.jpg|Alex being held hostage by Marco Lumiere. Starfire getting captured by the Centari Police.jpg|Starfire getting captured by the Centari Police after being framed by Blackfire. Raven about to be attacked by Adonis.jpg|Raven about to be attacked by Adonis. Rapunzel bound and gagged by Mother Gothel.png|Rapunzel bound and gagged by Mother Gothel to keep her from warning Flynn Rider. Kancolle-7-Img036.jpg|Shoukaku was being attacked by the Abyssal Fleet planes. SpongeBob's friends at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman.png|Sandy at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman Ducky_snatched_by_Pterano_and_his_goons.jpg|Ducky kidnapped by Pterano and his goons. File:Are_You_My_Dad_194.png|Connie Maheswaran captured by Aquamarine and Topaz File:Sora_Takenouchi_kidnapped_by_Etemon.jpg|Sora Takenouchi captured by Datamon Blanchard muffled.png|Snow White captured by an evil wizard Heather's muffled scream.png|Heather captured by Leatherface The Green Goblin kidnapped Mary Jane.jpg|Mary Jane Watson kidnapped by the Green Goblin. Addamses strapped to electric chairs.jpg|Morticia, Wednesday, and Grandmama Frump strapped to electric chairs by Debbie Jellinsky. Jack, Miko, and Rafael are now Megatron's prisoners.jpg|Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel have been captured by Decepticons Lin_held_prisoner_by_the_Dragon_Emperor.png|Lin Yuan Guo kidnapped by the Dragon Emperor and his thugs. Princess Amaranth captured.png|Princess Amaranth is captured Anne Marie captured.png|Anne-Marie held hostage by Carface. Marian Kidnapped.png|Marian kidnapped by the Shadow gang. Jessica final fight kidnapped.jpg|Jessica getting kidnapped by the Mad Gear gang. Lolo kidnapped by Janga.jpeg|Lolo getting kidnapped by Janga. Angie Islington bound and gagged.png|Angie Islington held prisoner by a stranger Stella held prisoner by Crab.png|Stella, Fly and Chuck held prisoner by Crab and Joe. Adora gagged.png|Adora captured by Catra and her thugs. Kitana captured.png|Kitana getting captured by Shao Kahn and his minions. Ashley Hammond kidnapped.jpg|Ashley Hammond kidnapped by Ecliptor and the Quantrons Cow held hostage by Red Guy.png|Cow held hostage by Red Guy Dib and Gaz captured by Zim.png|Gaz Membrane restrained by Zim Alex and Irish girl kidnapped.png|Alex and an Irish Riverdancer captured by Brick Wavebreak. Madison in trouble.png|Madison kidnapped by Mrs. Quivers and her lackeys. Britney kidnapped.png|Britney kidnapped. Ingrid Yardstick kidnapped by Maggie Trendset's carpet.jpg|Ingrid Yardstick kidnapped by Maggie Trendset's carpet. Astoria captured by Decepticons.jpg|Astoria Carlton-Ritz is being captured by nasty Decepticons. red_gagged_by_deadpool58_d7g2ech-fullview.jpg|Red kidnpped by cats. Marahute's captured.png|Marahute being captured by Mcleach. Newt Cocooned by Xenomorphs.jpg|Rebecca (Newt) Jorden cocooned by Xenomorphs. Nanny kidnapped by the phantom.png|Nanny gagged after being kidnapped by the Phantom of the Opera Meg, Derrick, Buck and Nurse Lazlo captured.png|Meg, Derrick, Buck and Nurse Lazlo captured Jeanette captured by Zoe.jpg|Jeanette has been munk-napped by Zoe, who forces her to retrieve the treasure from the cave; worse, with a volcano on the verge of eruption Carly captured by Soundwave.png|Carly Spencer captured by Soundwave. Karen kidnapped.png|Karen Barclay kidnapped by Chucky. Polly Pocket and Melody In-D.jpg|Melody In-D tied up as a hostage by Griselle and Gwen Grande Rocco Sage kidnapped by Barb Payne.png|Rocco Sage kidnapped by Barb Payne. Biskit twins captures Blythe.jpg|Blythe kidnapped by the Biskit Twins. Angelica, Camille, Jade, Slam and Breeze captured.png|Camille, Jade, Slam, Angelica and Breeze captured Bright Eyes held prisoner by Clawfinger.png|Bright Eyes held prisoner by Clawfinger Yin and Yang captured then bound and gagged.png|Yin and Yang bound and gagged Penny Gadget captured by the quizmaster.png|Penny Gadget held hostage by the quiz master Gruntilda and Tooty.jpg|Tooty being held captive by Gruntilda Marine_Ghost_Titan.png|Marine the Raccoon is abducted by the Ghost Titan Cosmochris2.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian is tricked and imprisoned along with Christopher Thorndyke by Dark Oak, who only wanted anyone who came to his base to be his prisoners. Romy and Nori captured by Princess Malucia.jpg|Romy and Nori captured by Princess Malucia. Fiona captured by Thelonius.png|Princess Fiona gets captured by Thelonius. Tessa Yeager captured by Lockdown.png|Tessa Yeager gets captured along with Optimus Prime by Lockdown. Oz08.png|Dorothy Gale being dragged by the rainbow. Krystal becomes imprisoned.jpg|Krystal is caged in a crystal prison by Andross. Cindy Lou-Who in Sorting machine.jpg|Cindy Lou-Who trapped in the sorting machine. Dorothy Gale captured by Flying Monkeys.jpg|Dorothy Gale being captured by the Flying Monkeys. Captain Amelia captured by John Silver and his thugs.png|Captain Amelia captured by John Silver and his pirates. File:AGI_80_-_Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman captured by Harley Quinn and is about to be shredded alive. Ralph, Mitzi and Von Rabie held prisoner by the fleas.png|Ralph, Mitzi and Von Rabie held prisoner by the fleas Tabitha Wildcat gagged.png|Tabithe Wildcat gagged Penfold's Aunt captured.png|Penfold's Aunt captured Gi8ggles and Petunia bound and gagged by Lifty and Shifty.png|Giggles and Petunia bound and gagged by Lifty and Shifty Jeanine kidnapped by Alexandra.png|Jeanine kidnapped by Alexandra. Iris kidnapped.png|Iris kidnapped by Praxina, Mephisto and Gramorr. Zarya captured.png|Zarya captured by the Shadow Mage. Unnamed girls in trouble.png|Girls kidnapped by Muffy Peprich. Carmen Sandiego kidnapped.png|Carmen Sandiego kidnapped by VILE thugs. Lola Bunny kidnapped.png|Lola Bunny tied up. Lena kidnapped.png|Lena kidnapped and tied up by Chernomor. Liana kidnapped by Lydia.jpg|Liana kidnapped by Lydia. Odette kidnapped by Zelda.jpg|Odette kidnapped by Zelda. Rainbow Brite captured.png|Rainbow Bride trapped in the bottle by Murky Dismal. Moonglow kidnapped.png|Moonglow captured by Murky and Lurky. Lucy kidnapped.png|Lucy kidnapped by Bratt. Marta captured by Vanessa.png|Marta captured and being searched by Vanessa. Spies captured.png|Sam, Alex and Clover captured by Dr. Inga Bittersweet and her henchwomen Toad, Cow, Pig and Sloth Angelica kidnapped by the Dark Queen.png|Princess Angelica captured by the Dark Queen. Sam captured by Magnolia, Helen and Jane.png|Sam captured by Magnolia, Jane and Helen. Danielle captured by Kara.png|Danielle captured and searched by Kara. Teela kidnapped by Evil-Lyn.png|Teela kidnapped by Evil-Lyn. Rosella drowning.png|Rosella drowning. Constance kidnapped.png|Constance kidnapped by an evil woman. Catania falling.png|Catania falling. Anneliese kidnapped.png|Anneliese captured by Preminger. Chloe kidnapped by Prime Queen.png|Chloe kidnapped by Prime Queen. Marian kidnapped by Gwendolyn.png|Marian kidnapped by Gwenolyn. Mila kidnapped.png|Mila captured by Chernomor. Nori trapped.png|Nori trapped by evil, sentinent vines. Daria kidnapped.png|Daria kidnapped by Laird and Hildegarde. Irene kidnapped.png|Irene captured by Froglip. Ari kidnapped.png|Ari captured by Moanica D'Kay and her minions. Moanica kidnaps Twyla.png|Twyla held hostage by Moanica. Jack and Jill kidnapped.png|Jack and Jill kidnapped by mean people Stanley, Tippi and Ozzie held prisoner by Waggstaff.png|Stanley, Tippi and Ozzie captured by Waggstaff Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny held prisoner.png|Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny held prisoner Catwoman, Huntress and Black Canary tied up.png|Catwoman, Huntress and Black Canary tied up, while being lowered into a shark tank. Alex, Mandy and Clover tied up.png|Clover, Alex and Mandy captured by the Vancouver Coffee Barista. Wonder Woman tied up.png|Wonder Woman tied up. Jessica tied up.png|Jessica Rabbit tied to a rollercoaster. Catra captures Adora.png|Adora captured by Catra. Videos Wreck It Ralph 2 Vanellope outsmarts Stormtroopers (Excelsior, Stan Lee)|Vanellope being chased by Stormtroopers, but saves herself before she meets the princesses Amy Rose's First Appearance|Amy Rose kidnapped by Metal Sonic The Rescuers Down Under (1990 movie clip) Marahuté gets caught|Marahute gets captured by Mcleach. Category:Galleries